As is well recognized, wearers of jewelry such as cuff links, rings, pins and other items which include face members such as gems or stones, frequently buy a large number of pieces of jewelry to have a variety and to match the jewelry to the particular clothing that they are wearing. This results in a great expense which, without this invention, is necessary. Jewelry has been constructed with face members that can be slid out but the convenience of the removal and the requirement that each face member be the same size has prevented the general manufacture of jewelry with such removable or interchangeable face members. In accordance with this invention an apparatus is provided by which a base member of a piece of jewelry can utilize a varied range of face members both as to type and size without spinning or turning of the face member.